Kat Eyes
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: "Well… How do you feel about cats?" She unwrapped her tail letting it wave. With nimble fingers she undid her scarf letting two black ears spring up from her hair. "I feel very good about cats." Eric chimed from his seat and Charles turned to smile at his friend.


**It Begins….**

Weapon X made so many people into incredible beings. Saber, Wolverine, and Deadpool to name a few.

Weapon X also killed a great many people as well. On a day that all test subjects died those who were cleaning up felt lazy. Their only day off started as soon as they disposed of the bodies. Who would know that a few bodies lay in the incinerator for just a day? They locked the doors and simply left not worrying about the mess they had left behind.

In the pile of bodies laid a girl no older than twenty. Dark red hair hung in a bloody mess caked to her naked neck. Dried blood crusted just below her nose and mouth. Her pale skin was gloomy looking. She had died earlier that morning. She seemed so promising too. She had seemed to grow two ears on top of her head as well as a tail. Her nails could grow into razor sharp claws, and her teeth grew as sharp as a wild cat. That was until her organs failed and she started to drown in her own blood. So sad, too bad, and onto the next experiment.

The soft sound of a heart beating in the silent cold incinerator was nearly deafening. The sound of its speed raced so fast it seemed as if the heart making the sound would explode.

Her eyes opened slowly at first. The greying color in them turning purple. It was as if a simple drop of color was placed into her eye. The color leaked and danced making her look as if she had only died moments ago. Her lips flushed a bright pink and her cheeks turned red. With a great breath her chest rose off of the bodies she lay in as if a string was tied around her middle and was pulled.

Her eyes changed to look much like those of a cat. She bared her teeth and growled out in anger.

 **It Begins….**

* * *

"How cool would it be if a rich man came in and took me away to a perfect paradise?" Angel asked flitting her wings a bit with her words. She put her lips together and wiggled her torso a little.

Faline snickered and nodded reaching up to touch her two black furry ears and waved her long black tail. Her long red hair waved behind her reaching nearly to the middle of her back. Her purple eyes glittered in the light, "Maybe you could take me with you. I'll totally wear a collar. You could name me Mittens." She teased making Angel laugh.

A knock at the door made both girls jump high in the air. Angel's wings retracted into tattoo patterns on her back. Faline wrapped her tail around her waist making it look like a furry add on to her skirt, and grabbed a scarf from the desk and put it on her head hiding her ears.

The door opened and a man walked in rolling his eyes, "I know it's time for you girls to go home but two high rollers walked in asking for you two by name, so go out there and dance." He shut the door hard.

Angel raised an eyebrow and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Two men. Maybe you don't have to wear a Collar after all." She teased opening the door and waving a hand for Faline to go first.

"Well if that is the case it's Mrs. Mittens to you!" Faline huffed walking past the woman. Angel pushed Faline's shoulder playfully.

The room was clean and kept nicely. Both girls walked into the room. Angel smiled at the men and began to talk as Faline closed the curtains. As she turned her jaw dropped.

The handsome man sitting on the right waved his hand making metal float in the air, "I show you mine, you show me yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow. The handsome man on the right smiled.

Faline felt a little uncomfortable. The last time she had shown anyone her traits it was in Japan and they made lore around it. She vaguely remembered them calling her a Nekomimi.

Angel on the other hand eagerly undid her top and turned sprouting her wings and flitting around the room. Faline pushed some red hair back exposing the flat side of her head.

' _It's okay, we won't hurt you. We just want to help.'_

Faline looked up slack jawed. The man on the left had his fingers to his temple. Angel smiled and landed before nudging Faline, "C'mon, Eric and Charles are going to take us away." As she spoke she pointed to the men she named respectfully.

"D-do you guys have dogs?" Faline asked softly and Charles shook his head. Eric eyed her and smiled, "Well… How do you feel about cats?" She unwrapped her tail letting it wave. With nimble fingers she undid her scarf letting two black ears spring up from her hair. She blinked a few times as her eyes changed bringing the world into a sharper point of view for her, but also took a few colors away. She turned around before putting a hand on her hip and smiling showing her sharpened teeth.

"I feel very good about cats." Eric chimed from his seat and both men turned to smile at each other.


End file.
